


I never knew Home until I met You

by AliceNightmary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, I'll tag more, I'm sorry but not really, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, THIS SERIES REALLY NEEDS WARNINGS, Think I tagged a lot of drug tags, Underage Drug Use, but it is important, don't hate me, i'm a bad person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the loss of his mother and sister, Nico falls rock bottom.<br/>His father doesn't help, but he helps himself to another woman and his new sister is born. A new sister Nico doesn't want and he feels replaced and alone. He feels his father doesn't love him so he finds Solace in drugs, literally.<br/>A boy named Will Solace gives him all the drugs he wants in return Will becomes his boyfriend, which isn't bad. But Nico will realize that receiving free drugs from the son of a Pharmacist has a dark price. </p><p>A price Nico might not be able to pay for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Solace in Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'm trying to write a series again, but this one is really really dark so I would like you to understand..  
> " READ THE TAGS PLEASE. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE PRETTY. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION."  
> If y'all know me, then you know I don't do fluff well. So.. Again! Tags tags taaaaaaags!!!  
> Also this is my first time writing a detailed sex story so tell me if you like it. I'll try to be better at. >.

Nico's life was a failure from the start.

Well, 

Maybe that's just a bit too cliche for an opening. 

Nico's life was wonderful. 

It was.

Until the tragic incident, but that comes later.

Nico had a wonderful family, he did. He had a wonderful, beautiful mother, who would cook heartwarming meals. He had a loving, hardworking father, who gave him piggy back rides when he asked for them. He had a responsible, overbearing sister, who would nag and bother him like what any normal older sibling would do. So far so good, right? Like any infomercial family, or whatever.

Keep the 'HAD' in mind, okay?

At the age of ten is when Nico's life fell apart. 

His mother and older sister was out of the picture. All of the pictures, really, since his father placed every picture in the house that had his sister and mother in it, face down. The only pictures really standing was of Nico and his father, and those were only a few. The Mansion they lived in just seemed colder with just the two of them. Nico didn't think it could be any colder or lonelier, but his father made it possible.

Because as months passed after the women of the Di Angelo family were gone, his father barely came home too. Nico was all alone then, well, plus the maids. At least he had the maids.

At least he had the _maids_.

But none of the maids made him heartwarming meals. None of the maids nagged him to clean his own room to make the maids' job easier for them. None of the maids scolded him for eating cookies before dinner. None of the maids sang lullabies for him at night and tucked him in..

None of them were his mother or sister... 

None of them could ever be his mother or sister.

Nico didn't hold that against them. They didn't have to care, they weren't paid to care, but he just need someone. Anyone. He needed comfort. He needed his father, at least his father. But, his father was barely around. Nico probably saw him a couple times a week for breakfast and then his father was gone. Gone to do what lawyers do. Take care of other people instead of their sons. After all, they paid for him to be there for them. Nico didn't.

A year later, after the tragedy, his father brought home a woman named Marie Levisque, a dark skinned lady, and said that she was his new girlfriend. Nico didn't really know what to think about that, he felt like he had just lost his mother and his father was bringing a new woman to replace his mother? Didn't his father think about that? And if that wasn't bad enough... 9 months later a baby girl was born and his father named her Hazel. A daughter, a new daughter.. A new mother and a daughter. Nico didn't want a new mother or a new sister. They can't replace Maria and Bianca. They couldn't.. But somehow in his father's eyes.. They did.

All the pictures of his mother and sister which were facing down were all gone.

And Hazel replaced both Nico and Bianca.

His father came home a lot after his baby light chocolate skinned sister was born. He coddled her, laughed and smiled with her, and when she was old enough to support her head, he gave her piggy back rides. The things Nico loved doing with his father. The things his father stopped doing with Nico.. 

But there were things his father loved doing with Nico since he was home all the time now.

His father liked yelling at him.

His father liked belittling him.

His father liked scolding him constantly about being more responsible, about how he was 14 years old now and he had to stop playing with his 'childish' Mythomagic game, how he wasn't a little kid anymore, Hazel was the two-year old, not Nico, and how Nico had to be better at school so he could be a lawyer like his father. Nico had to be the one to carry the family name.

Yeah, to Hades, Nico was nothing but a failure.

And with each scolding, each belittling.. Nico always heard the unsaid words his father would imply, but never ever say to his face.

_" You're sister was better than you, smarter than you, more responsible.I wish you had been the one to die instead of her. I can't even look at you without feeling disgusted. Why are you still here? There's nothing for you now. Hazel will be better than you. Hazel will be just as good as Bianca was. Smarter, kinder, responsible. Everything you will never be, she will surpass. Then again, it doesn't take much to be better than you."_

And with each scolding, each belittling.. Nico died a little each time. His heart, like a fragile glass, chipped off with each words of pain.

His life wasn't a failure from the start.

His life was a failure from the moment his mother and sister died. Maybe his life was a failure the moment Hazel was born.

And there was nothing he could do to change that.

Nico's grades dropped greatly and stayed below average, so he barely went to school.

Nico couldn't talk to anyone in class. Everyone was just so fake, so he stopped socializing.

Nico couldn't bare to see the amazing happy family that was better off without him, so he did what his father used to do.

He barely came home.

And when he was home, he was annoyed to death by his replacement, Hazel. Couldn't she understand that he didn't want her? She kept trying to crawl into his room, whine whine whine. "I want a hug, I want a piggy back ride, I want some of your candies in the baggy" Or some shit. Even though she was two, with the way she whined and pointed at stuff, he knew what she wanted. So if what she said was unintelligible, he could understand through the pointing and whining.

He was not like his father, he was not susceptible to his adorable sister's charms.

Her charms.

She wasn't that adorable.

And besides he couldn't give her any of his 'candy' because they weren't candy at all.. And even if they were, there was no way he was going to give her anything.

Hades, Marie, and Hazel could all just screw themselves...

 

"Hey, Nico? You feel anything yet?" Said a sweet amazing voice which broke him from those horrid thoughts.

Nico cracked a small smile as his eyes opened, shutting it tight again from the blinding ceiling lamp. God, what time was it and how long was he laying in.. A bed? a couch? Solid rock? Whatever it was, it wasn't as comfortable as his own bed, though, nothing was really more comfortable than his own bed.

Nico tried to open his eyes a bit more slowly now and turned to the blond beauty beside him. "Hmm, I'm feeling something, but I don't think I'm quite as high as you are, Will."

Will laughed at Nico's reply and swatted his arm. "Ass, I'm asking a legitimate question. I need to know if I have to ask Jake to sneak into my dad's pharmacy for some more Oxy stuff."

Nico shrugged. "I was feeling all right there. My body felt numb for a while, and I don't know how long I was out of it . All in all, just what I needed. Something to tune out my family when I'm home, something other than weed, cuz you know that shit stinks and I can't go home smelling like shit."

 Will covered his mouth, trying to hold back more of his laughter. Nico was right, Will was too far gone by now. He looked adorable, like a golden retriever with clear sky blue eyes in a drug induced state. Nico couldn't help but snicker at that, but stopped completely when Will's eyes locked with his. A bright smiling shining. Nico stared in awe at his lover's face. He swore he was facing a god in all of his glory and more. Something, someone he had to worship. And worship Nico shall.

He reached out for Will's hand and pulled him closer, leaning to kiss his neck and suck softly. leaving dark hickey trails as he sucked down Will's collar. "Your shirt is in the way.." Murmured Nico as he slid his hand underneath the shirt and touched Will's hard pecs, forcing Will to let out a small moan. Nico smirked. He was the only person to see this side of Will and he was so not going to complain. Pulling off his lover's shirt, he also pulled his own shirt off and twitched a bit as he was startled by Will's hands unbuckling his pants.

"I need you, Nico. Having sex with you, high off my ass is the greatest feeling in the world!" Moaned Will as he saw Nico's cock sprung free from his pants and boxers. 

"You may be high off your ass, but I'll be in your ass soon enough. Wanna prepare yourself or do you want me to do it?" he licked his lips as he watched his godly beautiful love slide his pants down. Will's cock was twitching and already dripping precum. He was a delicious sight and worth worshiping. Nico wanted more.

"N-No I'll do it. I like it when you watch.. You get all heated up and fuck me.. Hard. I love it when you're rough." Will grinned as he and his left hand in his mouth and his right hand holding onto Nico for support. After sucking on it for a bit he pulled it out of his mouth and moved his hand behind. Moaning faintly as he slipped his index finger slowly inside him, Will shuddered. "N..Nh!"

Nico hissed airily as he watched his god-like lover enjoy himself. His brown eyes darkened with lust. He reached out with his right hand to pump Will's cock, hearing more of his delicate moans. Soft slow teasing strokes. He didn't want Will to come just yet, but he surely was going to try and drive his lover over the edge. With his other hand he touched Will's inner thigh, sliding his hand up and down as slow as possible. Finding pleasure in watching the dick in front of him twitch more and dribble precum.

"F-Fuck! Ah! Nico, stop, or e-else I'm going to come before we start!" Whined Will, but Nico complied and let go and instead held Will's hips.

"Well.. Amore, are you ready for me?" Nico grinned as he used his precum covered hand to lube up his own cock, but he also pulled a small bottle of almost empty lube to coat his dick with so that he wouldn't hurt his dainty lover. Will's face was flushed with heat and lust, Nico swore if he didn't hurry up, he would come before even thrusting into his lover.

Will nodded quickly and wrapped his arms around Nico, laying on his back as he pulled his younger lover on top of him. "F-Fuck me, Nico. Screw my already fucked up brains out. I _need_ you!"

Nico grabbed a hold of Will's hips again and moaned. "You'll be the death of me I'm sure, mio sole.." Thrusting hard and deep into his lover, he kept his pace fast and short. He knew there was no way he was going to last long and he knew Will wouldn't last either, so he had to hurry. Will didn't like coming before Nico. He always liked it when he came to the feeling of Nico's cum within him. He changed his position a little while thrusting to find that G-spot Will always moaned about and smirked when Will screamed in pleasure, calling out Nico's name. With the last couple of thrusts he came inside Will, pulling his hair a bit to lift his head while he leaned forward to bite Will's neck. Hard enough to leave a mark, telling everyone to back off, that Will was his. Will trembled as he came hotly all over himself from the pleasure he received, arching his back throughout his amazing orgasm. 

Panting hard, Nico dropped beside Will and held him close in his arms as Will mumbled incoherently and snuggled close to his chest. "Hm? What was that, my love?" Nico questioned as he kissed the top of Will's head, pulling the covers over both of their naked bodies. Will lifted his head up and kissed Nico's chin gently. "I said, 'I love you' " He smiled and buried his face on Nico's chest again.

Nico smiled warmly and closed his eyes. He had to go home tonight since he stayed in the motel with Will last night and he didn't want his father asking questions. Will's father could be a hard ass as well at times and Nico didn't want to get his boyfriend in trouble. Sadly he knew that the cuddle wasn't going to last long today.

 

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

 

 

As Nico strolled towards his home, he felt lighter. Happier. The shitty mood gone. He always felt like that when he got high with Will and had sex after. Sure it could have been the drugs that made him feel that way, but Nico liked to think that it was because of his lover, Nico was a happier person throughout the day. Will was just too perfect for him. Nico needed him.

Unlocking the doors and walking inside, he realized how quiet it was. it was 4 in the afternoon and usually Hazel would have been crying for something by now, but there was no noise at all. Perhaps she was taking her afternoon nap, Nico didn't care. he didn't have to worry about those things. He got a new batch of pills that he wanted to take quickly so that he could just be high for the rest of the evening with his door locked as always.

Opening the door, Nico's elated feeling dropped down to the pit of his stomach and a cold chill washed over him. he dropped his school bag on the floor as he walked inside.

Notebooks everywhere with pages torn and some drawn over with various writing utensils, crumbs from an open chip back dirtied the floor, and.. And his pills that he kept in ziploc bags. The weekly pills he still hadn't finished up because he had been so busy shagging Will on a daily basis.. Pills now all over the floor, scattered everywhere..

And on the middle of his bedroom floor was...

 

Nico turned around and shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

 

**_" PLEASE, ANYBODY, SOMEBODY. HELP!"_ **


	2. You can't put a Price on life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's first punch at a Mental Institute.

Nico's breath was shaky as he watched his father drive off without giving him a good bye. He stood there, unable to move. He still couldn't believe what happened. It.. It wasn't his fault. Hazel wasn't supposed to be in his room, they weren't watching her! If she never had gone through his stuff, she.. She..

 She wouldn't be in the ICU... Nico wouldn't be here.

A small tug on his shirt sleeve, pulled him away from his thoughts. A tall blond with an annoyed look on his face, pulled Nico a bit harsher, dragging him as he walked. His eyes were kind of a dull color of blue, his features somewhat reminded him of his boyfriend.. But taller, and mean. Will was never mean... Will was the sweetest person Nico ever met.. And he probably would never see him again for a long while..

Four years. Nico was stuck here for four years, until his 18th birthday. Here.

In a Mental Institute.

Oh god... Nico didn't belong here. He wasn't supposed to be here. What happened to Hazel wasn't supposed to happen at all. It wasn't his fault! He had to get out!

Nico pulled away as hard as he could and gunned towards the gates which were slowly closing after his father had passed through them. He could make it, he had too. He needed to see Will one last time. Maybe they could run away together. Nico could live anywhere as long as it was with Will. What would Will do? Will loved him, Nico was sure of it. Will would go anywhere with him. They were madly in love with each other.

Nico crashed into the gates as they shut tightly. No, No, No. He had to get out, He didn't belong here. He belonged with Will. He needed to be with Will. He had to be. 

He gripped the bars as tight as he could, screaming out at the empty world around him. "No!! Let me be out!! Let me out!!! I CAN'T BE HERE!!" He sobbed and shook the gate bars, but nothing was happening to them. He wasn't strong enough. The gate was tall, about 6 times Nico's size. There was no way he could climb over it. There was no way he could see Will again.

There was no way he could ever get high again.

He dropped onto his knees as he stared at the bright clear beautiful sky. It was unfair, everything that happened.. Everything is just so shitty, so why did the sky have to smile? He had no way of smiling back. He had nothing to tune everything out. He was alone out here an-

"Are you going to sit there all dramatic and shit? My break started in 5 minutes and I want to get inside. It's fucking hot out here" Said a thick British accent.

Nico turned around and tried to stop the tears that were streaming down his face. It had been awhile since he cried, it had been a long while. But, everything was over for him. He wasn't going to survive here. He needed.. He needed Will for his pills... How was he going to get through of four years without anything? Even weed?

The boy with the name tag that had Octavian on it seemed really annoyed. "Bloody, hell. Just get your ass up, you're embarrassing me. You're also making me lose a bet here, I thought you would be tougher than this. Guess you're another sniffling baby whose going to get a cock up his ass soon, huh? Well, guess that wouldn't be so bad. You'd look good with a cock up your ass. Little cock slut, hm?" The blond boy named Octavian shrugged. 

"W-what?" Nico wiped his face and stood up, glaring at the guy. "What did you s-say to me?! You can't say that!"

"I can say whatever the fuck I want. Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do? Little bit-"

Octavian didn't get to finish his last word.

Nico wasn't going to be talked to that way. He didn't let bullies walk all over him and treat him like shit at school and he definitely wasn't going to allow this guy to do it to him either. 

So, he punched him.

Hard.

He watched the blond guy go down hard and fast, holding his nose. Octavian grunted and laid on the cemented ground for a few seconds before getting up. There was a faint laughter coming from the double door entrance of the Institute. Nico looked up and saw a caramel skinned guy who wasn't wearing a uniform unlike the bloody nose Octavian in front of Nico, which he will admit, made him feel much better than he did seconds ago.

The guy at the door waved and walked over, his hair short and black, and his eyes brown. He looked well toned like he worked out a lot. That was a good thing or bad thing and Nico was just about to find out which. He held out his hand to Nico and tried to hold back his snickers. "Hi, I'm Chris. Just like you, I'm a patient here, though I've been here for years. This month is my last month since I turn 18 next week." He gave a toothy grin as Nico shook his hand cautiously. "The guy you punched is Octavian. He's a bit of an asshole, but he's like that to everyone who's new here. And like everyone, they punch him right in the kisser on their first day, well, you punched him on the nose so.." Chris shrugged and chuckled a bit. He reached out to help Octavian up who was stil holding his bloody nose, glaring at Nico. 

"Fucker.." He muttered and walked inside the building.

Nico just stared, not knowing what to say. "I'm.. Not going to get in trouble for hitting him?"

"Nah, you're not the first person to hit him and the Warden doesn't really care what we do anyway. It's kind of a free for all thing. As long as no one dies, you're good." Chris stated nonchalantly.

"What? What kind of Institute is being run here?" Nico  took one last look at the gate then started walking along side Chris inside. The walls were white, or supposed to be white, but there were drawings everywhere. Black and white pictures, colored pictures, and some graffiti. Interestingly enough even though Nico's family was rich, he did used to hang out in the.. Hood as Will called the places they used to go to when they didn't mind getting high and taking walks... Very carefully and as he used to take High strolls with Will, he did see a lot of vulgar graffiti. It was amazing that here in the Mental Institute, there were none at all. They were allowed to draw on walls, but they didn't even draw a single filthy thing on it. Just.. Pretty pictures.

"Freedom and trust. They'll allow you a certain amount of freedom and in return they trust you to do what's good for you. Now, even though Octavian was supposed to show you around and give you the rules, I guess I'll have to be the one to do it" Chris fell apart and laughed again.

"Sorry" Nico blushed in embarrassment.

"No, no. I'm glad I got to see that before I go. There might not be a new patient here for a while, so thanks" He patted Nico's back and continued passed the colored walls. As they walked Nico caught a glimpse of who was inside this area of the hospital, his question was answered. 

Children, probably between the ages of 4 to 12, were watching tv and huddling close to each other. No wonder there weren't vulgar things on the walls. Nico almost felt guilty for thinking about such a thing. What had these children gone through just to be here? The only reason Nico was here was because his father didn't want to send him to Juvie and said he was a messed up child (Which Nico believed to be true) and said he would look for a 'Prestigious' Mental hospital to fix him. (Which Nico didn't believe since he felt like his life was too fucked up) And so his father found this hospital; " Sacred Jupiter ", hoping it would fix Nico or maybe get rid of him for good..

He doubt his father loved him at all anymore after what happened. Most likely won't miss him. 

Chris opened the doors to another hall and Nico stopped in front of it. He sort of wished he could turn back and look at the pretty drawn on walls again. The walls beyond the door were dark and grim. The lights seemed faint and the smell of weed was in the air and.. The smell of weed. The smell of weed?

Nico turned to look at Chris and shrugged. "What? You've smoked weed before. You should be used to this smell. " Nico still continued to stare at him. "Oh, yeah. I snuck into Mr. D's office and read your file. I wanted to know who was rooming with my girlfriend's younger brother since my friend, Ethan Nakamura, used to be his roommate, but he left on his 18th birthday two months ago. I had to make sure it wasn't anyone shady, then again, everyone is pretty much shady here. I guess I wanted to make sure you weren't another Luke.." He mumbled a bit. "Anyway, your room is down here." Chris made a turn and continued to walk, forcing Nico to follow him.

"Okay... But.. This is like rehab isn't it?.. Why.. Why is there weed at all?" Nico looked around. All of the doors were open and he watched in curiosity as he saw some teens shooting up some stuff he didn't know about, others were either popping pills or were smoking. Weed and other narcotics. And maybe other stuff Nico didn't know about and was too afraid to even try.

"Well, it's about trust and freedom again. This isn't a normal facility. They trust you not to do the things you see everyone here doing. Two things happen on your 18th birthday. You leave as a clean new person, or you leave as the same person you were before and get caught doing some illegal stuff from the outside and you get sent to jail. See? Not their problem anymore." Chris opened a door and looked back at Nico. "Your room."

Nico stepped inside and looked at his left. It was neat and tidy. Something Nico wasn't used to in his own room back home. It's like in those army movies where everyone folded their clothes real small and tight to fit neatly in their drawers and made their beds every single morning. Was his roommate going to be a hard ass? "Drill sergeant Hard Ass reporting for duty?" Joked Nico.

"Ha ha, like you're the first person to make that comment, jerk." Spoke a voice from behind both Nico and Chris, making Nico jump a bit.

Chris turned and hung his arm around a tall, very muscular Asian kid. The guy's hair and eyes were black and his skin looked very pale. That could be either natural or unnatural. Nico didn't want to ask. "Hey, little brother! This is your new roomie! Figured you needed one after Nakamura left. He's a bit young, youngest out of all of us in the Teen Ward. "

"I don't need a roommate if he's going to be an ass, so what if I like keeping my room neat, I wasn't planning on saying anything if you liked your room messy " The Asian stated as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, you shouldn't underestimate me. We'll be like the Odd Couple. A few hours with me and I'll make you eat your words, Hard Ass." Nico countered, crossing his arms as well..

Chris looked at them both and backed up. The two staring at each as if waiting for someone to swing first. The half Asian half Canadian kid, Frank was bigger and taller than the new Italian kid, Nico. Frank won many fights with the other kids here before, so some people knew not to start a fight with him, though, the new kid sure knew how to throw a punch and Chris was sure that Octavian wasn't the first person he ever punched either. Chris had to intervene now or else both were going to get their asses beat... By his girlfriend, Clarrise.

Chris was about to step in front of them until Frank began to laugh. He patted Nico's shoulder, making him flinch a bit with each pat. " I like you, You've got a good sense of humor, better than Ethan.. Well, he wasn't the same after he lost his eye, but that's a different story, for later maybe. Name's Frank Zhang and I was about to get something to eat, want to join me?"

Nico blinked a few times, but nodded slowly, grinning back. "Nico.. And sure, I could use something to eat, but... I'm new here, aren't I supposed to be meeting any of the doctors or whatnot?"

"Nah, they actually call every one of us on Sunday to see how we are doing, what's going on, are we ever going to change, and what are your plans for when you leave her? Stuff like that. The kids in the Pediatric Ward get called on Saturday. Today's Wednesday so you have a few days until Interrogation Day." Frank smiled. "So come on, I'm starving. This place can be tasteless at times, but man, they have good food."

Nico didn't know what to say and followed Frank with Chris. Was the place for real? Were the Doctors here real Doctors? There was no way, it seemed like everyone was allowed to do what they wanted here. People here in rehab because of drugs were doing drugs here anyway? And this Institute is prestigious. How?

Nico had to look around again as he walked. He wanted to try and know the routes better, where places were and what were they about. He was going to live here for four years so he had better start calling this place home. Might even be a better home than the stupid Mansion. No shouting fathers, bitching step-mothers, and.. No Hazel.. Hazel wasn't going to be home for a while either. His father wasn't probably going to work or home either. He did speed off when he dropped Nico off here. He probably drove off to the hospital Hazel was in.

"L-Luke! Harder! P-please! Uhn!"  _Slap._

 Nico got really distracted from his thoughts lately, though, he was glad the thoughts about his family stopped. But, he didn't know what to feel when the three walked into the open-doored cafeteria and saw.. Nico didn't know if he liked it or if he was horrified of it.

On one of the tables was a boy, probably 15 or 16,  facing towards Nico and his body wasn't really long from his perspective, but his legs were damn fine. The kid wasn't fat, but he wasn't too skinny either. He was perfect. And he was taking a hard fucking from behind. Nico didn't even bother to look at who was taking the beautiful sun-kissed angel though.

Because when the angel opened his eyes and caught Nico's stare, Nico was at a lost for words and at a lost for what to do.

His mind clashed over Will's god like body and the angel in front of him. Will's eyes were a clear sky on a sun shining day but the angel?.. He couldn't even tell. Blue with a hint of sea green. Green with a dash of Sea blue. The angel was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen and his heart ached at how guilty he felt. Will was most likely going to wait for him. That's how sweet Will was, he knew Will. Nico was lusting after a guy he just met!

And he was enjoying the view very, very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little fast wasn't it? I'm glad though. No work today and most of my school work done, so I decided to give you Chapter 2 a little earlier than plaaaaaned! Enjoy! Thanks for all of the wonderful comments and Kudos, they give me energy to finish this series and belief that I can do it! Love you guys, you are all the best! 
> 
> Mwuah!


	3. First Mistake

Nico was jerked away from the the hypnotizing scene in front of him and towards a line of people who were waiting for their food. He looked around and no one seemed to have minded the fact a boy was being fucked in the first place. He tried to get another look at the black haired angel, but Chris only pulled him harsher towards the line.

"You shouldn't stare, Luke's gonna beat your ass." Chris whispered in his ear.

Nico scoffed. "Why have sex in a public place if you don't want people to watch while you fuck? That's stupid"

"Because it's his way of showing off, but if you make any lustful looks at his Doll, he won't hesitate do make your life... Difficult here." Frank hushed back.

"Why are you whispering? He's way out of our earshot by now?" Nico took a step forward the moving line.

"Luke has followers everywhere. You know the metaphor ' The walls have ears' ? Yeah, Luke has ears and eyes everywhere. The story with Ethan Nakamura, I'll tell you about it later.." Chris' voice became even quieter. "That name isn't supposed to be even mentioned at all. Luke will fuck you up for that too."

"Seems like Luke wants to fuck up anyone for doing anything." Nico crossed his arms. He, again, was reminded of that bully of a nurse he had punched outside. This guy was no different except that he seemed to be a physical bully, not a verbal bully like Octavian was. "How can that Angel be with that kind of guy? Unless he's personality is just the same as a demo-Ow!" 

Nico rubbed his pinched arm and glared at the guilty asshole, Frank, who only stared nervously behind the three of them. He turned his head to see what Frank was looking at. Of course it had to be about the guy they were gossiping about. 

Cold, dull, emotionless blue eyes. Nico felt a chill run down his spine as he stared into them. Blond hair, lightly tanned, but those he had noticed later, the first thing he noticed however.. Was the scar on the guy's face. He looked scarier than he was supposed to.  That thing looked nasty too, like, it must have hurt like hell when he got it. Nico didn't have scars, he may have gotten high all the time, but he got high in places he knew he wasn't going to get his ass beat. Though, he was in a new territory now. Nico just might get that ass beating he deserves here.

 "Chris, I see there's a new face beside you. Care to introduce me?" Luke gave a shit eating grin and yet.. It didn't match his eyes.

Chris cleared his throat and put his arm around Nico's shoulder. "Uh.. Yeah, this is Nico di Angelo. He was delivered this morning. He's rooming with Frank" 

"Frank? Really? He's the new Nakamura then?"

"... Sure, whatever you say, man."

Luke leaned closer to Nico and held his hand out. "Name's Luke Castellan. My dad owns this hospital, well, one of the owners anyway. Hope you enjoy your stay, I'm sure everyone here has something you like."

Everyone was silent and many stared at Nico as he looked at the Devil's hand in front of him. There was no way he could take that hand. He may have only heard rumors about this guy, but just looking at him, looking at his eyes. Nico felt a dark cold fear inside of him, and he wasn't scared easily. He basically raised himself when his mother and sister died, he fought his own battles, and he was even responsible to know when to stop taking drugs to keep from overdosing. How many people were able to do that? But this guy. This guy gave him the feeling of... ' Fuck with me, and I'll be sure to deal with you in the worst possible way.'

Nico rarely made any smart decisions in life so why would he make one now?

"I don't normally shake hands with tyrants, I usually kick their asses." He lifted his head to look up at the shocked blond bully. Nico never caved and bowed down to assholes and he wasn't going to start.

The quiet chatter died down completely in the cafeteria and now everyone was staring between the two of them. Some of the kids even began to back away from them. This Luke guy must have everyone beneath him if they were all so afraid of him. Just, what did he do to all of them?

"Boys, boys, boys, You're blocking the line and I'm really hungry. You know I need food after a good round of sex." 

Luke turned around and Nico stepped aside to see who was behind Luke. Beautiful sea blueish green eyes bore into his soul. Okay, maybe he was getting a bit too far with this pretty boy, but damn, this kid had to be an Angel sent from heaven to tempt Nico, or a Siren that would only lead him to death. Either way, both would be the death of him, now that he thought about it. The pretty one belonged to Luke. And besides that, Nico had a Will waiting for him at home. Four years. Four years in this shitty place and He didn't think he was going to survive at all. 

"I'm sorry, Doll, the newbie here doesn't know any manners. I tried to extend my friendship towards him and he throws it back at my face" Luke's voice dripped with malice as he turned his gaze back at Nico.

A soft chortle escaped the Angel's lips. "Your charms, Luke. Not all of them work on everyone. Be nice to the little kid, he doesn't know the rules yet around here. Give it time and I'm sure he'll take your offer, or whatever it was you were trying to bribe him with."

" I wasn't bribing him, Percy!"

"Yes, yes love. Of course you weren't. You're too noble to do any sort of bribing." The tanned black haired boy stood up on his tippy toes to kiss his blond lover. Nico watched with slight disgust as he saw Luke kiss back the boy he clearly now wanted. This was not good for him at all.

"Damn right I am.." He smirked and wrapped his arm around Percy's waist and groped the younger child, making him yelp deliciously.

"Luke!" The blushing child smacked his chest. "All these people want food and so do I, lets go!"

"All right, All right." Luke pulled his young lover alongside him and passed Nico and the others, but as he did, he turned and gave Nico one of the most coldest glares he's ever seen. Nico had to lean against the wall to keep from dropping. His legs literally felt like mush as he saw the emotionless eyes become full of rage, malice, and many many hateful emotions. There was one thing Nico shouldn't have done and it was to piss of this guy. He had been too cocky, had thought he was full of shit. This guy made Nico feel something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Nico wanted his mommy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I'm sorry it's so short! And I'm sorry it took me this long to write this short short chapter! I requested to work only 4 days a week at where I wrk, but as I did that, one of my co-workers from the nightshift quit and I'm stuck working 6 days a week now instead of 5. I'm working more than before! And also tests! Stupid school tests! Evil evil tests! D':  
> I'm really sorry for all the excuses I give, it seems like I'm only giving excuses, but I'm really trying! I hope you like this chapter, if not, let me know how I can change it. I love your critique whether kind or harsh. Love them and I love you guys!~  
> Hope you're all doing safe! Eat healthy, sleep regularly, and make sure you all wear proper attire when going outside so you don't get sick or too hot.  
> I love you guys!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> ....  
> I'm so sleepy QwQ


	4. Twinsies

"You seem to be watching your back a lot these days. Regret the stupid shit you said to Luke the other day?"

Nico grunted irritably and turned his head to look at his roommate laying on his own bed. Nico had been scribbling on a piece of paper when Frank decided to be an ass. Frank was eating a bag of potato chips as he was humming to a tune of a song playing on a radio on his night stand. He somewhat glanced back at Nico and chuckled. 

"Fucking warned you, man. You should have played along with Luke like everyone else does."

"Shut the hell up. I don't need your sass." Nico threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him. Okay, Nico was afraid and trying to watch out for his ass after the altercation with the blond demon a couple of days ago. He didn't think the bastard was as bad as everyone was making him out to be, but he noticed how quite a lot of people were staring at him whenever he walked the hallways. Many mostly glared and seemed to clench whatever they must have had in their pockets. When Nico noticed their motions, he stopped traversing alone in the hallways. He was always either with Frank or Chris now. It pissed him off that he needed protectors, but no one seemed to want to try anything with someone as buff as Frank around.

"Look, if you want a chance of at least surviving four years here.. You need to befriend Jackson." Frank crunched a chip as he lowered the volume on his radio.

"Befr- You want me to befriend a guy I have a hard on for? For what? So that I can die quicker?" Countered Nico.

Frank huffed and glared at him. "No, ass. Look, remember you get out at the age of eighteen. Luke's eighteenth birthday is in a few months, however. Because his dad is one of the doctors and owners here, he can keep tabs on everyone even if he is gone. He can control all of his followers and communicate with them from outside these walls. If you want to live a little bit more comfortable here, you have to make Percy your friend. He's friends with everyone here and because of his sweet and kind nature, everyone listens to him. And I mean everyone. That nurse you punched when you first got here. Even he's a little kind to Percy. He can tell the others to back off and they'll listen to him, because they like him a lot better than Luke. You were right when you called Luke a tyrant, but if he's a tyrant then Percy is compassionate. Trust me."

Nico clenched the little pencil in his head and sighed. "I might not have a choice. I don't want to stay awake at night in fear that someone might sneak in here and gut me or something."

"Nah, they wouldn't do that. They'll just beat your ass until you can't move for about a month or two."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem." Frank poured the last of the crumbs from the bag into his mouth and chewed. "It's not gonna be hard. Flatter him, chat with him, or some shit. He's a good kid."

"If he's a good kid, then why is he here?" Nico put his paper's away and laid down on the surprisingly comfortable bed of his.

"Well, maybe you can ask him yourself when you talk to him tomorrow." Frank threw his garbage away and stood up to turn the light off in their room.

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you wanna get started on making friends real quick, bozo. Again, he's the only one who can challenge Luke and free you from the constant stalking." Frank dropped onto his bed and stretched a little before pulling the covers up.

Nico shook his head. Frank really did make good points. And there was nothing to lose here. All he had to do was befriend the guy of his wet dreams. Fuck, just thinking about the first time he saw the ocean blue eyed boy gave him a hard on. In his defense though, the pretty boy was naked... and getting pounded right in front of him. That really wasn't fair or right. Will used to be the star in his wet dreams and as soon as Nico got to this damn place, Will was just tossed aside. No, it was just his stupid brain. He loved Will. He loved Will more than anything in the world. Nothing was going to come between them. Especially not someone with the beauty of an Angel. Will was a god. And gods were more powerful than Angels.

Nico nodded to himself with that last thought as he closed his eyes. The love of his life. He needed to get out of here to see his lover again. He had to live for Will. He couldn't live for himself anymore. Well, he hadn't been living for himself for a long time. Will was the only one keeping him alive.

"I love you, Will."

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

Nico awoke in cold sweat. This feeling was so familiar, but it was something he hadn't felt in a long while. He struggled to roll out of his bed, but his blanket wrapped around him made it a bit difficult. Something was moving up his pipes. He reached out to hold onto something as he stood up, accidentally knocking down a lamp in the process. An irritated grunt came from somewhere in the dark room. Nico assumed it was his roommate. He staggered into the bathroom and tripped face first into the ground. With a groan he grabbed the edge of the toilet bowl and retched into the water.

Withdrawal symptoms. Fuck, he thought it had it control, but his body was trying to flush his system out. His body trembling, he was heaving and he felt like dying. Wait, he always felt like dying, that was nothing new, but he really, really hated throwing up. Though, no one else liked throwing up. He wasn't oh so unique himself.

When Nico was sure he was done emptying out his gut, he raised his arm to grab the sink to help himself up. Gripping the sink with both hands, he looked up into the mirror. Bags under his eyes, skin paler than normal if that was possible, and his fucking body would not stop shaking. He needed some Oxy and he needed it fucking fast, but he doubted anyone here would help him out.

Except..

Percy Jackson might. If Frank was right and Percy had control of everyone here with cutesy kindness.. He might be able to ask the guy for a few damn pills. There was no way in hell he was going to try and 'clean' himself up. His father fucking put him here to get him out of the way. He wasn't going to help himself to please his father. Nothing was going to please his fucking father anyway. Hades could kiss his ass.

Nico shook his head as he began to rinse his mouth. The anger came with the symptoms. The more he told himself that, the more he hoped to believe in it. But honestly? He hated his father. He hated his father and the stupid family that didn't include Nico. And Hades way of getting rid of him was to send him here. Discreet and no one would question why Nico wasn't with him at social gatherings. He never went to any of them in the first place. Not without his mother and sister anyway. It stopped being fun when they had died. A lot of things weren't fun when they had died.

He stepped out of the bathroom and winced as he felt an object of fluffiness hit his face. It was a pillow. His nose twitched as he looked at the area it was thrown from. An angry sergeant Hard Ass was glaring at him from the bed. "I was having a nice dream ass hole. But your fucking heaving has woken me from my beauty sleep, so thank you, Nico. Thank you."

"You're fucking welcome and if you need beauty sleep, you might as well be in a coma. What time is it?" he staggered back to the bed as he leaned on the wall for support. 

"Five O'clock, ass. Now, I'm going to meet my boyfriend since he's way more better company than you. You better get started too. Not a lot of people are awake yet so this is a great chance to go to Percy's room." Frank stood up and stretched his arms. seems like he had changed out of his sweat pants and wife beater shirt. He was wearing a purple tee and blue jeans. Damn, Nico was always amazed to see how buff Frank was. And it was also like Frank got bigger if that was even possible. 

"Is your boyfriend as equally buff as you are? I mean, shit." Nico winced as he decided against sitting down on his bed. His stomach felt like churning again. At this rate he might not make it to Percy's room.

"Why are you asking?" Frank raised an eye brow at him.

"Well.." Nico walked towards the door and opened it. "I'd hate to wake up one morning and hear someone was squished by a boulder!"

Nico ran out as quickly as he could before a book hit the door. And with the loud thud, Frank must have thrown it hard. "I'll kill you!"

He laughed hard as he ran, but as he made it to the end of the hallway before he had to make a turn, he began to wheeze. Nico wasn't athletic and he was still suffering from withdrawal. His heart felt like it was going to explode, but didn't he also felt that way when he was high? He really didn't know anymore. He thought he was handling the situation very well, but obviously not. Around this time during the withdrawal the good angel in his brain would be yapping about how he should take this as a sign of god to stop getting high, but right now his angel was silent. Weird.

"Walking alone today?"

"He doesn't look so good."

Nico gasped. It was early in the morning, he was hoping that everyone would still be asleep. He looked up. Just his luck. Luke's cousins, Travis and Conner were awake. He came to learn about those two yesterday morning when they had put liquid laxatives in his food. Chris stopped him just in time from putting the spoon to his lips. After learning about how those two were the best for being the most horrifying tricksters in existence, he made sure to double check everything he did when he wasn't in his room. They didn't stop with the laxatives though, Chris had to stay with him all day yesterday and keep him safe from all of the twin's pranks. He hated being this paranoid and he hated having to be protected. He wasn't weak, damn it!

"Our cousin says you need a proper welcome here." One grinned. 

The other followed. " And since Chris can't do it himself since he's always so busy.

"We decided to do it!" They both spoke at the same time.

Nico paused. Chris? He thought they were Luke's cousins. What did they mean by Chris? 

They both grabbed his arms, one on each side, and began to drag him away. "Where are you taking me? To Luke? Are you two going to beat me up?" 

"What? No, we're gonna get some hits for you, bro." One of the twin rolled his eyes. Honestly, there was no way Nico would be able to tell the difference between the two. He should just called the Thing 1 and Thing 2, but that would mostly likely offend them. He already offended one Castellan, he didn't need another one from the same family tree to hate him even more than they did. Wait, did they say hits?

"Did you guys say hits?" Nico said out loud this time.

"Yeah, Chris said you might need some since the last time you got any was before you got here and you had been twitching and chewing your nails for the last two days." The one on his left replied.

He looked down. "I've been chewing my nails?" Nico didn't even notice, but his nails did look jacked up. "And I'm really confused. Aren't you guys Luke's cousins?"

"Aw, yeah. But Chris is our cousin too. We got a big family, dude. It'll take hours before we can tell you everyone in our family." The one on his right grinned.

"But.. If you guys are family.. Shouldn't you be listening to Luke and beat me up, or something?" Nico asked hesitantly. He was still surprised by the fact Chris was Luke's cousin as well and he was the first person to help him out on his first day. Granted, he hadn't tried to be an ass to Luke until literally an hour later, but still. The day after that, Chris was still nice and had continued to keep him safe after the whole fiasco.

"Nope. Just because we're all afraid of him, doesn't mean we have to do everything he says. I mean.. We sort of have too, but we can pretend to look like we're listening and follow orders when we actually don't."

"Yeah, as long as it looks like we're doing what he wants us to do, it's all good."

"Like, he's a bit stupid to try and take over a mental hospital full of high teenagers."

Nico chuckled. "I dunno, I saw a few people who wanted to fuck me up yesterday."

The left one stopped. "Oh yeah, so a few really, really follow everything Luke wants them to do. I would stay clear of them. Ugh, Tanaka especially. She'd do anything to hop on our cousin's dick."

Nico raised a brow. "I thought Luke was gay and dating Percy."

"He's bi and fucking Percy. You ask Percy and he'll just say fuck buddies. Fuck buddies where Percy can't get fucked by anyone else except Luke." they both rolled their eyes and the right one patted his head. "Don't worry, this will keep your head clear for the rest of the day so you won't do any more stupid shit."

Nico was about to ask them what they meant, but a hand covered his mouth and he felt something in his mouth. He gagged and coughed a bit until he was able swallow whatever intruded his mouth. "The hell was that?!"

"Uh.. an Oxy? Chris told us it was your favorite." One of them said.

Nico shook his head and tried to breath. He'd have to wait until it finally spread in his system and then he'd try to kick their asses for almost choking him. The only thing he'd rather choke on was Will's cock and he wasn't here. He glared at the two as he tried to stand upright. "Thanks, but I think I have had enough, I was actually trying to see Percy before you two ambushed me alone in the hallway. 

"Whoa!" The two jumped back. "No way, guy! Luke is with Percy right now and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see your face at all, especially during their morning sex thing."

"So, just hang out with us. We actually have some things planned for you today!"

"Yup! Luke gave you a bad impression of our family."

"We want to make up for it by giving you a heart warming tour and introduce you to some friends because god knows you need some friends after making some enemies."

Nico contemplated a bit. The whole point of meeting Percy was to keep Luke's hitmen off of him, however, gaining new allies was also a good course of action. This could also keep him away from Percy as much as he needed to. That guy was bad for his relationship after all. He wanted to keep a monogamous relationship and so staying away from the guy giving him hard ons was a good idea as well.

"Okay, I'm in."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on him and meeting new people and an old friend! Gaining allies and making even more enemies than he'd rather have.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and I hope you like it! My next story update will be 'Percy Jackson and the Short Stories from a Sleep Deprived Author'! Next week! Mwuah!
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day full of happiness!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Did you like the first chapter? I'm so not sorry for the cliff hanger there!~  
> Hope you like it! I actually will try and update this series as soon as I can. Again, the nightshift is really really draining and school, I really really don't like school  
> QnQ


End file.
